Zelerod’s Doom (Novel)
Book Eight of the Sime~Gen Universe The monumental social experiment begun in FIRST CHANNEL and continued in CHANNEL'S DESTINY culminates centuries later in ZELEROD'S DOOM. Klyd Farris and Risa Tigue forge an alliance to reorganize both the Sime and Gen Territories, politically and economically. But both Territories have factions that are willing to battle each other, while the social fabric of their world falls apart. Still, Klyd and Risa have given their word of honor, and have no choice but the proceed--or perish while trying to avert...ZELEROD'S DOOM! Cast List Valry Adlay --- junct Sime who buys Gens from Genrunners. Aisha --- Hugh's first love and his wife. Ambru --- a young nonjunct Sime "sold" to the Tecton by his parents. Bai (ambrov Kiereth) --- A young Gen. Bealer ---- out-Territory Gen, leads a company of the Army. Bethany ambrov Keon --- Uzziah's transfer mate. Biskor --- a junct Sime wagonmaster who knows Nivet Territory roads. Bonnie --- Harris Emstead's granddaughter. Susi Darley ---- the non-junct channel who is Tannen Darley's daughter. Tannen Darley --- a semi-junct Sime nearing final crisis. Dazul ambrov Dar ---- one of the Householding Dar Guards. General Dermott --- out-Territory Gen with high ambitions. Dickart ----a semi-junct renSime of Gulf Territory who appreciates transfer from Klyd. Dinny ambrov Keon -- Verla's son. His death in an apparently meaningless riot supplies Klyd with a clue. Diorn ambrov Rior --- A young Gen who becomes a martyr. Dsif ambrov Zeor --- He is the Companion being groomed for the heir to Zeor, Muryin. He gives his life to save her. Ediva ambrov Dar --- a disjunct renSime. Harris Emstead --- an out-Territory Gen Colonel. Girar --- The non-junct renSime in charge of the Tecton library and archives. Grandfather --- Ray Kolin Farris --- Klyd's grandfather who did research on the 'delicates.' Jesse --- He is the son of Kitty and Hugh ambrov Rior. Bill Jesson --- a young out-Territory Gen of Emstead's command. Amos Kaneko (ambrov Noam) --- He is a renSime of the type Klyd terms 'delicate.' Enid Kaneko (ambrov Noam) --- The Gen who became Amos Kaneko's transfer mate. Kitty ambrov Rior --- She is a character who walked into this book out of the pages of the fanzine, ZEOR FORUM; one of Hugh's most valued Companions. Klyd Farris ambrov Zeor --- Sectuib in Zeor, and a leading figure in world affairs. Korin ambrov Keon --- the Companion Risa brings to Nivet Territory. Kreg --- Risa's younger brother who was murdered years ago. Lenis ambrov Frihill --- A renSime Guide. Lorina ambrov Carre --- a Companion who accompanies Risa on her journey through Nivet. Joe Madison, Jr. --- a young out-Territory Gen of Emstead's command, son of the famous General. Joseph Madison, Sr. --- General of the Gen Army. Mor ambrov Keon --- Son of Risa and Sergi, he is Second Companion in Keon. Morningstar ambrov Mountain Bells --- Second channel in Householding Mountain Bells. Muryin Farris ambrov Zeor --- Klyd's only child and his heir. Nedd, Sectuib ambrov Keon --- Sectuib in Keon prior to Risa. Niavel --- a channel who changes over in Capital attended by Klyd and Hugh. Norris --- out-Territory Gen of Emstead's command who learns a lot by tending the wounded. Payel Farris ambrov Im'cholee --- A most respected and skilled younger channel. Risa (Tigue) ambrov Keon --- Sectuib in Keon and the acknowledged leading figure in Gulf Territory. Sahyiden ambrov Keon --- He accompanies Risa to Nivet and gives his life protecting Muryin. Sergi ambrov Keon --- born into Keon under the prior Sectuib, Sergi is fulfilled as Risa's First Companion. He is artist and metallurgist, feeling a strong kinship with Hugh. Simpsin --- out-Territory Genrunner. Sinda --- a Sime woman forced by the Nivet Council to spy on the Tecton. Tirlis ambrov Mountain Bells --- one of the party sent to relieve Ardo Pass during unusual spring snows. Trahan ambrov Zeor --- a messenger who brings Klyd a report of massive troop movements. Major Travers ---Commander of the Gen "border outfit" that Madison and Jesson are sent to. Uzziah ambrov Keon --- the husband and transfer mate of Bethany ambrov Keon. Hugh (Valleroy) ambrov Rior --- the first Gen to be recognized as a Companion of a House, rather than in it. Verla --- Risa ambrov Keon's first friend and business partner. Virena --- Daughter of Risa and Sergi ambrov Keon. Zelerod --- a junct renSime who discovered that it is mathematically impossible for Sime civilization to survive junct. Zor ambrov Mountain Bells --- the Householding's best weatherwatcher. Category:Sime~Gen Novel